


Paasa

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Wikang Filipino, mentions of mpreg
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Meron nga ba?





	Paasa

**Author's Note:**

> eto ang pinaka-unang tagalog fic ko, sana'y matipuhan niyo kahit onti. mahal ko po kaisoo mga bes.

**Kim Jongin:** Kumain ka na ba?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** hindi pa

 **Do Kyungsoo:** nirereview ko kase yung anak ko exam niya next week

 **Kim Jongin:** Aga naman niya magreview. Kain ka muna.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** ikaw ba?

 **Kim Jongin:** Tapos na. Adobo ulam. Nandito kase erpat ko.

 **Do Kyungsoo:** sarap naman

 **Do Kyungsoo:** adobong ano pala?

 **Kim Jongin:** Ano pa ba? Manok

 **Do Kyungsoo:** malapit ka na maging mukhang manok 

 **Kim Jongin:** Pero gwapo pa rin :P

 **Do Kyungsoo:** ulul mas gwapo ako

 **Kim Jongin:** Pareho kasi tayong gwapings haha

 **Kim Jongin:** Dalhan kita bukas gusto mo?

 **Do Kyungsoo:** wag na abala pa

 **Kim Jongin:** Dalhan kita bukas :)

 **Do Kyungsoo:** uy wag

 **Kim Jongin:** HAHAHA

 **Do Kyungsoo:** mamaya ka na mag-chat

 **Kim Jongin:** Sige

 

Nagsimula ang lahat nang maging partners sila sa isang proyekto sa Rizal Course. Hindi rin niya maintindihan kung paano nangyari pero nagising na lamang siya na imbis na si Chanyeol ang itext, si Jongin ang unang sumagi sa isip at napagtanto niyang nagkakagusto na siya sa binata.

Kada Linggo na lang, mag-reregister lang sya sa A30 ng TM may pang five days text na sya kay Jongin. Pilit nga ng binata noong una silang nagkasama pagtapos ng research nila sa library na sa Viber na lang sila mag-usap, kaso mas gusto ni Kyungsoo na sa text na lang kesa bumilis ang pag-lowbat ng cellphone niya sa paggamit ng wifi. Kaya ayun, laking pasasalamat niya okay lang kay Jongin na textmates na lang sila. Este project partners na natuluyan sa pagtetext mula uwian hanggang alas dos ng madaling araw. Maramirami na rin silang natalakay. At kung sa una'y panay acads lang ang topic nila, sa paglipas ng mga araw unti-unti nilang binuksan ang pintuan sa buong pagkatao nila. Di na nakapagtataka lalo na't close na close na sila ngayon na parang kailan lang, ni ngiti at pagbati tuwing nadadaanan ang bawat isa sa hallways at sa classroom ay wala, ngayon panay labas tayo, kain tayo dito, kain tayo doon. Dalawang buwan na rin ang lumipas nang mag-umpisa silang maging close sa isa't-isa. Sabay lagi silang kumain sa pananghalian sa 7 eleven man yan o sa malapit na Ministop. McDonalds, Jollibee, Manang's, at kahit sa mga karinderya sa tabi-tabi, wala silang pinipili basta magkasama sila lagi. Animo'y tuta ng isa't-isa, sunud-sunuran kung saan gumawi ang isa doon din ang punta ng isa sa kanila. Aakalain mong bestfriends, pero gaya nga ng sabi ng mga kaklase nila, "No homo, pre!" Kaso nahulog si Kyungsoo. Kaso, hanggang dito na lang ba sila? Ang maging mag-textmate? Ang maging magkaibigan? Pwede bang humiling ng gitling nang mabuo'y magka-ibigan?

Maagang nabuntis si Kyungsoo sa kanyang anak na lalaki na si Minseok, anim na taong gulang na ngayon. Labing limang taong gulang lamang siya noon nang makilala ang bokalista ng isang banda na si Chanyeol. Sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, ang tatlong bote ng Red Horse ang sumipa sa kanya at naibigay ang pakaiingatang kalamnan sa binata na mas matanda sa kanya ng limang taon. Mahal na mahal niya si Chanyeol, ngunit lahat ay may hangganan. Gaano man katagal ang relasyon ng dalawang tao, natutuldukan din. Sa ngayon, sa walong taong relasyon niya kay Chanyeol, wala na, the end.  Kaso, _tangina_ talaga ni Jongin. Sa presensya pa lang niya sapat na, Masaya na si Kyungsoo.

"Wrong timing talaga yan eh no? Kung kelan nawawala na yang feelings mo sa jowa mo, dumating naman 'tong si Jongin." Ani ng kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun.

Dalawang buwan na. Ilang Linggo na rin siyang nahihirapang magpigil ng nadarama para kay Jongin. Ilang Linggo na siyang litong-lito sa kung ano ba siya kay Jongin. Ano nga ba?

"Nag-ooverthink lang ba ako, Baek? Ngyon na lang ulit ako nakaramdam ng ganito. Tangina kase. Mali ba ang pagkakabasa ko sa kanya? Bakit kase siya ganyan sa akin? Hirap na hirap na ko, feeling ko anytime sasabog na 'to." Turo niya sa dibdib habang pinipisil ang naubos na niyang Zesto.

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun at tumingin muna sa paligid ng 7 eleven kung sakaling lumitaw si Jongin. Nang mapanatag, tumingin siya muli kay Kyungsoo nang may pangamba.

"Soo, wala ka na ba talagang nararamdaman para sa jowa mo?"

"Baek, wala nang kami. Oo sinubukan kong magkaayos para sa anak namin. Para kay Minseok sana, pero alam mo naman kung paano niya ko trinato di ba? Pinagmumura ako at hinampas sa may traffic light diyan sa Blumentrit dahil sa ano? Sa tawag na hindi ko lang nasagot? Baek, wala na talaga...sign na y un eh. Kaso, tangina. Putangina, bakit kasi ganyan si Jongin?" Ibinaon niya ang kanyang nangangambang mukha sa kanyang mga palad at itinakbo ang kanyang mga daliri sa kanyang maiitim na hibla ng buhok sa pagkainis sa nararamdaman.

"At kay Jongin?" Nakataas na kilay ang ibinigay sa kanya ng kaibigan at siya'y bumuntong hininga. “Mahal mo na ba?”

"Malapit na ata. Kanina, dinalhan pa niya ko ng adobo na luto ng Papa niya. Tinanggihan ko, kaso ewan ko ba, Baek. Pero hindi ako makahindi sa kanya. Mahal ko na ata. Mahal na." Naiiyak niyang sinabi sabay kagat sa kanyang kuko sa hintuturo, senyales ng pagkabagabag. “Tangina, pre.”

"Soo, ayokong masaktan ka ulit. Sa totoo lang hindi ko masabi kung may gusto ba sayo si Jongin o talagang sadyang mabait lang talaga siya."

"Ano gusto mo iparating?" Nanlalamig niyang tanong. Gusto niya tumawa, ngunit hindi niya magawa kasi mas gusto niya na lang niya umiyak.

"Na baka nga nag-ooverthink ka lang. Ngayong wala na kayo ng boyfriend mo, nakuha mo naman yung atensyon na hinihingi mo at si Jongin ang nakapagbigay sayo nun. Alam mo yun, yung atensyong di na pinupunan ni Chanyeol sayo kaya ayan nagkakagusto ka tuloy sa taong pinaparamdam sayo na pinahahalagahan ka."

 _Putangina._ Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Gustuhin man niyang patahimikin ang kaibigan ay hindi niya magawa. May punto naman kasi ang kaibigan at ito rin ang napapasagi sa kanyang isipan na paano nga kung umaasa lang siya sa wala.

"Kung gusto mo, para mapanatag ka, sabihin mo sa kanya yung nararamdaman mo." Isang suwestiyon, isang galaw na matagal na rin niyang binalak ngunit kinakatakot ang magiging konklusyon ng pagkakaibigan nila ni Jongin.

"Hindi ko alam," pag-iling niya.  "Pero alam mo, feeling ko lilipas din to. Wala lang 'to. Baka nag-ooverthink nga lang ako at umaasa na meron, kahit wala talaga." Napapaluha na ang binata, pero habang kaya pang pigilan, napipigilan pa niya. Ayaw niyang umiyak sa pampublikong lugar, sa harap ni Baekhyun.

"Ang sakit. Pero, baka yun na nga. Baka nasanay lang ako na lahat ng gusto ko din eh nakukuha ko kaya ayan, umaasa tuloy. Tangina kase eh. Kung pwede lang patayin ko na lang utak ko kesa isipin ko magdamag kung ano ba meron sa amin. Bakit ba siya ganyan? Dahil ba may anak ako kaya sobrang bait niya sa akin?"

"Hay, alam mo, tapusin mo na lang muna 'tong sem na to. Hayaan mo muna si Jongin. Pero paalala lang, wag ka aasa. Masakit umasa. Subok ko na ata yan." Napatawa si Baekhyun, marahil gusto nitong pagaanin man lang ang loob ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman napangiti na lang ito, nang papilit.

Napatitig si Kyungsoo kinalaunan sa puting mesa. May pagkagaan sa dibdib niya pagkatapos ibuhos sa kaibigan ang nadarama. Maraming posibilidad, ngunit may mga bagay na mas mahalagang pagtuunan muna ng pansin kaysa sa pag-ibig. May punto si Baekhyun. Aral muna. Kaso nandun na siya sa punto ng pagkalaglag. Wala nga lang sasalo.

"Palilipasin ko muna 'to. Baka malay natin, wala lang." Pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo na kahit sa loob loob niya'y may katiting na kirot pa rin at mirakulong katiting na pag-asa na sana'y meron nga.

Ngunit paano mapipigilan ang nadarama kung lagi mong nakikita sa eskwela at katext kada gabi ang taong bumubuhay at nagpapakulay ng iyong araw at gabi? Paano kung yung atensyon na namimiss mong maramdaman ay sa tao lang na ito mo lang nararamdaman ngayon? Madaling sabihin na _okay lang, wala lang to_ , pero mahirap din gawin na subukang tanggihin ang nararamdamang pilit na gumagapang sa kanyang puso't damdamin.

At gaya nang nakadalasang gawin, umabot na naman ang usapan hanggang alas dos ng gabi.

 

 **Kim Jongin:** Seryosong tanong

 **Do Kyungsoo:** oh?

 **Kim Jongin:** Sa tingin mo ba, magugustuhan kaya ako ni Junhee?

 

 


End file.
